Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grommet applied to vehicles and a wire harness using the grommet.
Related Art
There has been known that a grommet including a panel mounting portion as a body portion dividing an inside and an outside of a mounting member, an electric wire insertion portion extending from the panel mounting portion toward the outside of the mounting member and configured to insert an electric wire, and a thick portion provided on an end of the electric wire insertion portion as a seal portion to be in close contact with an outer circumference of the electric wire (see JP 2012-235640 A).
By forming the surface of the thick portion in the grommet which is in close contact with the outer circumference of the electric wire, to be a smooth surface, the outer circumferential surface of the electric wire can be pressed in a wide range and water sealing properties can be improved.